Ce qu'on a perdu
by Pocky-s-chan
Summary: 6 ans. 6 années durant lesquelles le pays le plus puissant de la Terre, l'Empire du Crépuscule pourpre demeura sans souverain fixe, entraînant peu à peu sa chute. L'Alliance des Miracles, composé de flottes pirates importantes, décide finalement de prendre les devants. Mais les fantômes réclament aussi leurs parts.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voilà une toute nouvelle fic qui as émergé dans mon esprit ces derniers jours! (surtout à cause d'image en fait ) J'avais déjà prévu de faire une fic UA sur les pirates mais celle-ci est beaucoup plus élaborée. Elle va sûrement me donner du fil à retordre. J'espère que vous allez aimer !

**Rating: **M ( Parce que les histoires de pirates, c'est pas forcément propres! )

**Pairing:** Une multitude de couples, la liste serait trop longue...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnes de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro étira lentement ses muscles, craqua doucement son cou alors qu'il s'extirpa de ses draps. Complètement nu, il se dirigea vers son fauteuil et enfila pantalon et chemise qu'il avait laissé sur le dossier. Il plongea ses pieds dans ses bottes de cuir, attacha solidement sa ceinture à sa hanche où son pistolet et son épée reposaient tranquillement. Il passa finalement un peu d'eau sur son visage pour se réveiller et observa finalement son reflet.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme à la chevelure écarlate et des yeux vairons, l'un rouge sang l'autre doré. Seijuro, fils unique du plus grand pirate connu à travers le monde venait d'hériter de tous les biens de son père, autrement dit, un pays entier, une alliance à diriger et le bateau le plus élégant et puissant des mers, l'Aubépine. Et pourtant il n'avait que 16 ans. Son père avait décédé l'année dernière suite à une fièvre jaune si on en croit la version officielle. Voilà près d'un an qu'il parcourait les mers pour approfondir un peu plus les liens commerciaux qu'entretenaient déjà son père du temps de son vivant.

L'air et le vent de la mer avaient un peu creusé son visage, le rendant plus vieux que ce qu'il devait être. De légers cernes se dessinaient faiblement sous ses yeux, signes évidemment d'un manque de sommeil. Il avait toujours été paranoïaque, persuadé que toutes les personnes autour de lui voulaient sa tête ainsi que son héritage. Ce côté parano était d'autant encore plus grand depuis qu'il était devenu le chef Akashi et sûrement le plus jeune. Son jeune âge annoncerait sûrement son inexpérience mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son père l'avait très bien éduqué pour s'assurer qu'il reprenne dignement le flambeau. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à présent.

Mais en prenant place sur le trône, Akashi découvrit une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connu, ou plutôt qu'il avait refoulé toutes années. Sa soif de pouvoir et de domination. Des frissons terriblement agréables avaient traversé tout son corps lorsqu'il avait saisi l'épée la Sanguinaire. Elle était transmise de père en fils et désignait le Souverain du Royaume de l'Aube Rougeoyant. D'après la légende, la lame serait aussi rouge que le sang qu'il aurait versé si elle était éclairée par la Lune.

Pour tout dire, le jeune Souverain n'en avait que faire de cette légende. Ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était étendre son pouvoir sur le monde entier et pour cela, il avait encore un territoire à acquérir. Voilà près de 6 ans qu'il préparait son plan et il était temps de le mettre à exécution.

L'avènement du grand Seijuro était pour bientôt.

Il sortit finalement de sa cabine, son manteau rouge et doré posé sur ses épaules, son chapeau orné de plumes immenses et rouges sur la tête, le protégeant du soleil haut dans le ciel.

-Bonjour Sei-chan~, salua joyeusement Reo son quartier-maître. Nous arrivons à bon port dans une heure, comme tu l'avais prévu.

-Évidemment.

Mibuchi Reo sourit doucement en voyant l'air suffisant et satisfait de son capitaine. Il avait un an de plus que lui mais il ne rechignait pas l'autorité du jeune pirate. D'ailleurs, personne n'osait se rebeller contre lui. S'élever contre Akashi Seijuro reviendrait au suicide. Tous les marins sous ses ordres préféreraient largement être dévorés par des sirènes ou des requins que tués sous les ordres de leur supérieur.

-Enfin la terre ferme ! Soupira joyeusement Kotaro en posant le pied sur les dalles pavées du port.

-J'ai bien envie d'un bon rôti de sanglier.

-Eiikichi, Kotaro, ne vous faites pas remarquer et gardez bien le bateau, les prévint froidement le jeune pirate.

Ils acquiescèrent farouchement avant de s'éloigner du bateau, le plus petit pour allez saluer quelques amis et l'autre pour aller se remplir la panse. La nourriture sur le navire était certes délicieuses mais une bonne tambouille était pas mal de temps en temps. Alors qu'il attendait son bras droit qui ramenait des chevaux, il observait les bateaux présents. L'Hortensia, la Lemon Queen et la Chirita Aiko étaient déjà présentes

-Ryota, Tetsuya et Shintaro sont déjà arrivés. Atsushi et Daiki ne devraient plus tarder, annonça le plus âgé en montant sur sa propre monture.

-J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas me faire attendre comme la dernière fois, marmonna le rouquin avant d'ordonner à son cheval d'avancer.

Il avait certes le monopole sur presque tout mais parfois, il avait du mal à encadrer ses amis et également alliés, les nouveaux chefs de l'Alliance des Miracles. Surtout Aomine et Murasakibara. Ils n'en faisaient parfois qu'à leur tête ce qui pouvait contrarier ces plans de temps en temps. Comme leurs arrivées au pouvoir par exemple. Sans lui, ils n'auraient jamais pu prendre part à l'Alliance. Les humains étaient véritablement bêtes puisque personne n'avait réagi à la soudaine mort de 6 rois des mers et ce dans la même année. C'était pathétique.

Ne voulant s'attarder sur le passé, il se concentra plutôt sur le paysage qui les entourait. Ils avaient désormais quitté le brouhaha du port pour s'engager sur le chemin en terre qui mènerait vers la ville. L'air été chargé de l'odeur du printemps et des nombreuses fleurs qui s'ouvraient lentement. Au loin, on pouvait voir la ville et son château qui la surplombait. Après une heure de trot, ils aperçurent 6 personnes à cheval à l'entrée de la ville. En remarquant trois couleurs de cheveux singulières ainsi que leurs manteaux colorés, Akashi sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

-Oh, Seicchi ! Salua joyeusement Kise Ryota en retirant son chapeau, laissant voir ses cheveux blonds brillant au soleil.

-Tu as fait un bon voyage, Seijuro-kun ? Demanda poliment Kuroko en trottinant à ses côtés.

-J'ai connu mieux, répondit le rouquin d'un air évasif.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas au même rang que lui durent s'incliner pour le saluer avant de se relever et de continuer leurs avancées derrière leurs chefs alors qu'ils approchèrent peu à peu des abords du château.

-Ca faisait longtemps Kazu-chan~

-Oui... ça faisait longtemps, Mibuchi...

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Reo~, rigola Reo.

Kasamatsu et Ogiwara se retenaient de rire devant l'infortune de leur confrère Takao qui était la cible des avances du quartier-maître.

-Reo, suffit d'embarrasser Kazunari, sermonna Seijuro en jetant un regard par dessus son épaule.

Le bras droit de Midorima le remercia intérieurement de son intervention, sa tension baissant légèrement et entama une discussion avec le plus âgé d'entre eux, Yukio. Ils échangèrent les détails de leur voyage. Kise et Kasamatsu avaient à faire dans le Sud et explorer une île qu'on racontait qui regorgeait de produits exotiques. Une fois sur place, ils avaient effectivement pu découvrir des hectares et des hectares de fruit frais comme les mangues ou les bananes et même de cacaotier. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rien rapporter de peur que les denrées ne pourrissent sur le chemin du retour. Ils devaient donc attendre le retour pour prendre les mesures adéquates.

-Vous avez eu une bataille on dirait, releva Yukio.

La chemise ample du jeune Takao cachait mal le bandage recouvrant son torse. La blessure n'était pas profonde mais il n'empêche que Midorima était dans tous ses états en voyant son ami recouvert de sang de la tête au pied bien que la plus grande partie ne soit pas de lui. Midorima et son équipage avaient largement écrasé les barbares qui les avaient pris pour cibles et n'avaient laissé aucun survivant. Ils avaient récupéré les trésors et vivres qu'ils possédaient avant de brûler le navire et de regarder le bateau s'engloutir dans les profondeurs de la mer, emportant tous les cadavres comme une offrande.

-Et vous, ShigeShige ? Vous êtes allés voir... Kagami Taiga, c'est ça ? Demanda Takao en se tournant vers Ogiwara.

-Oui, apparemment il y aurait eu un petit désaccord entre l'un de nos matelots et le leur mais pour une affaire de poisson pas frais.

-Ouaah...

-N'est-ce pas ? Rigola le brun. Mais Tetsuya a réussi à trouver un accord entre les deux partis donc tout va bien ! Enfin pour nous...

-Eeeh... Le fantôme aurait sorti le grand jeu ? Demanda Kazunari en haussant les sourcils de façons suggestives, un sourire carnassier sur le coin des lèvres.

-Même Taiga n'avait rien à y redire, pouffa Shigehiro.

-Hahahahaha ! Comme il fallait s'y attendre de Tet-chan ! Ah, partez devant, je vais acheter quelque chose !

Il descendit de sa monture, tenant la bride et s'approcha d'une étale de fruit et demanda des pommes bien juteuses. En donnant les pièces à la jeune vendeuse, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul. Il s'excusa gauchement avant de tourner les talons. Mais une main fine le retint et l'obligea à se retourner.

-Vous courez vers un grand malheur... Vous et vos compagnons... Spécialement le jeune Seigneur Akashi, murmura-t-elle.

-Que...

-Le sang et le désespoir vous attendent au delà de la mer, continua la demoiselle.

-C'est absurde, rit nerveusement le jeune pirate.

-Takao, un problème ? S'approcha Kasamatsu.

-_Les fantômes réclament vengeance._

_-_Lâchez-le, ordonna Yukio en retirant le bras de la femme. On y va, Takao.

Encore un peu effrayé par ces révélations macabres, Kazunari suivit son aîné tel un automate, sans cessez de regarder la vendeuse de pommes. Il lut sur ses lèvres « _Les morts vous cherchent. _» et déglutit nerveusement en remontant sur son cheval.

-N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit Takao. Les voyantes ne sont que des sorcières, commenta le bras droit de Kise.

-Tu as raison...

Il cherchait à se convaincre mais ne pouvait oublier celle qui venait de lui prédire son avenir. Elle était plus petite que lui, sa peau était cuivrée par le soleil, ses cheveux noirs et longs quelque peu ondulés étaient aussi intenses que le plumage d'un corbeau et ses yeux verts aussi clairs et limpides que les pierres de jade. Mais ce qui le dérangeait encore plus était cette aura magique et puissante qui émanait de sa personne. Son capitaine ayant toujours été très superstitieux, il ne l'avait jamais pris au sérieux. Mais cette fois-ci, il croyait étrangement ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois au château qu'il put se détendre. Takao soupira bruyamment de soulagement alors qu'il lâchait son corps sur son lit. Il fixa le plafond quelques secondes avant de diriger ses orbes bleus vers son supérieur qui nettoyait minutieusement son pistolet à silex sur le bureau.

-Shin-chan...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda simplement le vert en inspectant le chargeur.

Il fit la moue quelques secondes avant de lui dire en détail, mot pour mot ce que la pseudo voyante lui avait prédit. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent après ce court récit avant que le capitaine de la Chirita ne reprenne la parole.

-Des fantômes, hein...

-Tu la crois toi, Shin-chan ?

-La famille Akashi n'est pas arrivée là où elle en est avec les gants propres. Il n'est pas impossible que des personnes souhaitent se venger d'eux.

-Ce serait la famille des défunts, non ?

-... Ou bien leurs crimes sont tellement grands que même les morts veulent se venger.

-Shin-chan, tu me fais peur, geint Kazunari en venant passer ses bras autour des épaules du vert.

-P-pas ici, Takao, balbutia le capitaine en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-C'est bon, y'a personne qui nous vois, roucoula-t-il contre son oreille.

Mais il fut bien vite freiner lorsque trois petits coups se firent entendre par la porte.

-Midorima-sama, Akashi-sama vous demande, annonça une voix douce et étouffée.

-J'arrive.

Le jeune brun gonfla les joues devant cette interruption mal venue et décida d'aller bouder sur son immense. Shintato ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux d'exaspération avant de s'approcher de lui et d'embrasser sa tempe.

-Je m'occupe de toi ce soir...

Takao rougit de plaisir et ne put empêcher un sourire niais naître sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. Bon dieu, il ferait n'importe quoi pour son Shin-chan ! Ce dernier arrangeait les boutons de la manche de son manteau vert alors qu'il suivait tranquillement la servante qui l'emmenait vers la salle de réunion. Kuroko, Kise et... Murasakibara étaient déjà présents, ainsi qu'Akashi.

-Daiki et Satsuki ne sont toujours pas là ? Demanda-t-il en prenant place à côté du grand violet.

-Mine-chin et Sacchin avaient l'air préoccupé, répondit Atsushi avant d'engloutir un gâteau à la fraise.

-Préoccupé ? Répéta Kuroko.

-Huh... Il parlait de Niji-chin, je crois...

-Shuuzo ?

La curiosité d'Akashi fut éveillée en entendant le nom de son ami dans la conversation. Nijimura Shuuzo était l'un de ses meilleurs hommes en qui il avait beaucoup confiance. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était le mois dernier avant qu'il ne parte enquêter sur un groupe de contrebandiers qui commençaient à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de son commerce. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, les neurones de Seijuro tournaient désormais à pleins régimes. Comme il ne faisait qu'enquêter, il n'avait pas pu emmener toute sa troupe et donc, sa puissance offensive avait été diminué pour rester discret. Il y avait donc des chances qu'il puisse être attaqué par n'importe quel bateau pirate qui n'était pas sous ses ordres et Dieu seul sait ce que ces barbares étaient capables de faire. Il ne doutait nullement de la ténacité de son général mais il n'était pas invincible non plus.

Alors que le jeune Seigneur imaginait tous les schémas possibles dans sa tête, on frappa à la porte.

En voyant l'air dépité et dévasté de Satsuki qui pénétra dans la salle, Akashi sentit un frisson froid et désagréable parcourir son échine.

-D'après... mes informations, articula difficilement la rosette.

Elle déglutit avec peine. Elle n'avait aucune de prononcer ses paroles et pourtant elle devait le faire. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Même si le rouge ne le disait pas à voix haute, elle pouvait entendre l'ordre dans ses yeux vairons.

-Nijimura et son équipage ont bien été attaqués en pleine mer. Il y a des chances... qu'ils soient morts.

* * *

Tadaaaaam !

C'est affreusement court je sais. Je ne sais pas si ce sera long ou pas et je ne sais pas combien de temps je prendrais pour écrire un chapitre. Mais voilà une mise en bouche ! Lâchez vos reviews, ça m'intéresse toujours ce que les gens pensent ! Et pour ceux qui ont lu **One More Night**, il y aura bien un OS annexe sur Himuro. Il faut juste que je trouve la motivation pour écrire...

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Le chapitre 2 bouclé bieeeen plus tôt que prévu! J'étais tellement inspirée que j'ai écrit aussi beaucoup plus que prévu également. Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter sauf peut-être que la fin est un peu... sexy. Enfin, lisez et vous comprendrez !

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Je ne vais pas vous les énumérer, ce serait trop long!

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket sont à Fujimaki-sensei. Mais pas les OCs.

* * *

**Deux semaines plus tôt**

Nijimura massa distraitement sa nuque alors qu'il sortit d'un bar peu fréquentable. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il ne reçut pas énormément d'informations là non plus. Voilà deux semaines qu'il sillonnait les mers, en quête d'information pour retracer le parcours des contrebandiers. Mais rien. Nada. Tout ce qu'il avait pu en retirer c'était qu'ils attaquaient de nuits et avaient le tatouage d'une araignée sur une partie du corps. Il n'allait pas aller bien loin avec une information pareil. Il soupira d'exaspération et marcha lentement dans les rues de la ville. La nuit commençait à tomber et il devait retourner dans l'auberge où il séjournait. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue avec son équipage. Il avait essayé de s'habiller le plus simplement possible pour ne pas afficher son statut de général pour l'Empereur Akashi. Les gens des bas fonds étaient plus futés qu'il le pensait. Ça lui apprendra.

Il ne relâcha la pression qu'une fois enfermé dans sa chambre. Il s'affala sur son lit et soupira bruyamment. Ces contrebandiers commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Il fallait qu'il les retrouve au risque de se faire réprimander par Akashi. Il pensa au rouquin et se dit qu'il avait bien changé ces dernières années. Surtout que désormais, il devait diriger tout un pays à lui seul. Parfois, il se demandait où était passé l'adorable Seijuro qu'il côtoyait enfant. Était-il réellement possible de changer aussi radicalement ? Il avait bien sûr garder ses bonnes manières et rester prévenant envers ses amis proches. Mais...

A quand remonte son dernier véritable sourire ?

Shuuzo se releva finalement et s'étira, vérifia s'il avait de quoi se payer à manger avant de ressortir. C'était sa dernière nuit avant qu'il ne retourne en mer pour se diriger un peu plus vers l'Est, au Royaume de l'Aurore. Il devait discuter avec l'un des parents du seigneur, Kagami Taiga et échanger des informations avec ce dernier au sujet des contrebandiers. Le royaume de l'Aube rougeoyant n'était pas la seule victime.

Cuillère en bouche, il aurait presque donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver ses bandits.

Si seulement il savait...

**-x-**

Son regard gris perle se perdait dans l'horizon. Si tout se passait bien il serait arrivé à bon port dans 3 jours. Appuyé contre l'un des canons du bateau, il admirait le coucher du soleil, le ciel qui passait du orange au pourpre. Il s'appuya finalement sur la rembarre en bois et fixa les vagues à quelques mètres en dessous de lui. Pour une raison inconnue, il se sentait un peu nostalgique depuis qu'ils avaient repris les voies maritimes. Le menton posée dans sa paume, quelque chose au loin attira son attention. Il plissa les yeux et discerna...

-Une sirène... ?

Il prit sa longue-vue, et pointa vers l'objet de sa curiosité. Il ravala un hoquet de surprise en voyant nettement la créature des mers. Même de loin, il pouvait sentir qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, au plus profond de son âme. Sa peau était blanche, ses cheveux mouillés blonds et ses yeux d'un bleu translucide, presque irréels. Elle lui souriait. Il déglutit, songeant qu'à l'instant, il pourrait sauter dans l'eau et nager jusqu'à elle.

-...taine... capitaine !

-Oui ? Sursauta le brun, revenant à lui.

Son bras droit, Mayuzimi Chihiro, était près de lui et le regardait d'un air sceptique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardiez ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête dans la même direction que celle de son supérieur.

-Une... mouette, mentit-il.

-Une mouette... ? Répéta l'albinos, pas très convaincu. Peu importe, j'avais besoin de vous parler au sujet des vivres...

Le jeune capitaine rangea sa longue-vue et suivi Chihiro vers la cambuse. Il lui expliqua qu'il devait refaire le plein quand ils arriveront à destination car ils avaient tout juste assez pour 5 jours si jamais la traversée se ferait plus longue.

-Prépare la liste avec Tomasu et Akane. Vous pourrez expédier les courses une fois qu'on sera arrivé.

-Compris, acquiesça le jeune homme.

Il lui tapota l'épaule et sourit avant de ressortir de la cambuse. Alors qu'il posait à peine le pied sur le pont, le bateau fut secoué, une grande explosion détonant à l'arrière du navire. Le jeune capitaine perdit l'équilibre mais réussit à s'accrocher à une corde du mât pour ne pas passer par dessus bord. De la fumée fit son apparition et il comprit que les cuisines du bateau avait pris. Et près de la cuisine il y avait l'espace où mangeaient ses hommes. Il reprit cependant du poil de la bête et se releva rapidement, regardant rapidement autour de lui.

-Mayuzumi !

-Tout va bien, capitaine ! Répondit l'interpellé en se relevant.

Un mal crâne s'immisça bien vite. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud coulé sur sa tempe et grogna entre ses dents en voyant son gant blanc maculé de sang. Nijimura se dépêcha d'aller à l'arrière du bateau et vit le navire ennemi à une vingtaine de mètres du sien. Le cœur battant, la respiration saccadée, il dégaina derechef son sabre et crut entendre son quartier-maître donner des ordres aux autres marins. Il n'était qu'une dizaine d'hommes et il était prêt à parier que les pirates qui les attaquaient devaient être le double, même le triple. Le pavillon à tête de mort lui laissa un arrière goût dans la bouche, à moins que ce ne soit son sang.

Les choses se passèrent très vite et en à peine quelques minutes, ils étaient déjà abordés. Mais ses hommes n'étaient pas des mauviettes et se battaient rudement. Malgré ses 17 ans, il avait une forte carrure et était très rapide ce qui lui permettait de porter des coups puissants et rapides. Emporté par le combat et l'adrénaline, il avait arrêté de compter combien de personnes il avait déjà tué. L'odeur du fer et de la poudre remplissait ses narines et il crut voir parmi tout ce capharnaüm Mayuzumi dans le même état que lui. L'excitation éveillant tous ses sens, il put parer le coup qui lui parvenait dans le dos et fit fasse à son nouvel adversaire.

-Vous ne volez pas votre réputation, Nijimura Shuuzo, félicita le capitaine ennemi.

-Hanamiya Makoto... J'aurai du m'en douter, cracha le brun en se mettant sur ces gardes.

Il vit nettement le tatouage de l'araignée dans son cou malgré la nuit qui était déjà tombée. Hanamiya Makoto était la pire espèce qui puisse exister sur terre. Bien que du même âge que lui, il avait commis de nombreux méfaits par le passé, mais il s'en sortait toujours. Akashi jubilerait s'il avait la tête de cette ordure un jour.

-Vous devriez vous rendre~

-Dans tes rêves !

Tenant fermement son arme blanche, il chargea avec rage mais comme il s'y attendait, Hanamiya savait très bien manier le sabre. Des étincelles surgissaient chaque fois que leurs lames se rencontraient. Plus le duel durait, plus l'endurance du contrebandier s'épuisait. Il devait achever le combat et maintenant. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le pont et un sourire mauvais fendit encore plus son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?!

Un rire sarcastique franchit les lèvres du bandit, déconcentrant son assaillant. Il profita de cette fraction de seconde pour le désarmer et l'envoyer à terre d'un coup de botte dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, il se releva néanmoins mais déglutit difficilement en sentant la pointe de la lame sur sa gorge.

-Il est temps de se rendre. Tu n'as pas très envie que tes hommes y passent, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un geste de la main, il indiqua le pont et Shuuzo écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et voyant tout son équipage mis à genoux, un couteau sur la gorge. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'on lui asséna un coup sur la nuque, l'envoyant dans le monde des songes.

-On y va, ordonna le contrebandier en laissant son partenaire récupéré le corps amorphe du jeune général.

Le bateau qui commençait à couler et à prendre feu fut rapidement dépouillé et fut englouti par les océans en une dizaine de minutes. Makoto regarda le spectacle sombre de ses pupilles olives avant de rejoindre sa cabine et d'apprécier sa nouvelle prise. L'un des généraux du grand Akashi, c'était tout de même quelque chose !

**-x-**

Ce fut l'odeur de moisissure et de poisson qui obligea Nijimura à se réveiller. Sa tête bourdonnait horriblement et il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Mais les clapotis de l'eau et les bruits de vagues lui indiquaient qu'ils étaient toujours sur la mer. Très lentement, il releva le haut de son corps et fut forcé de constater que ses bras étaient solidement enchaînés dans son dos. Encore un peu dans les vapes, des brides de la nuit dernière lui revinrent peu à peu et fut sincèrement soulagé de voir tous ses hommes en vie. Le touffe de cheveux blanches près de lui s'agita mais il se mordit la lèvre en voyant le bandage autour de la tête de Chihiro.

-C'est trop aimable de leur part, commenta l'albinos une fois complètement réveillé.

Le silence reprit sa place, seulement coupé par les bruits de l'eau à l'extérieur.

-Mayuzumi... Il y a peu de chances qu'on sorte d'ici vivant.

-Ce n'est pas ton genre de dire ce genre de choses... Mais vu la tête que tu as, je suppose que tu as raison.

-Ils vont sûrement nous vendre dès qu'on sera arrivé, déclara Shuuzo. Et on sera sûrement déjà loin lorsqu'Akashi ou quelqu'un d'autre sache que nous avons été capturés.

Le silence de son quartier-maître lui laissa penser qu'il était d'accord avec lui.

Alors, c'était comme ça qu'il allait finir ? Il allait devenir un esclave jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt de fatigue ? Pourtant, il y avait pas mal de choses qu'il aimerait faire avant. Comme remettre son jeune frère sur le droit chemin, rassurer sa mère, protéger sa sœur, crier encore une fois sur la bande des miracles. Peut-être qu'il rejoindra son père. La trouvera-t-il aussi de l'autre côté ? Il retint un soupir et songea un instant à la sirène qu'il avait vu. Il aurait préféré mourir dévoré par une de ces nymphes plutôt que de finir ainsi, son corps jeter dans une fosse commune ou on-ne-sait-on.

Sûrement trop épuisé par la jouxte de la veille, le jeune général s'était à nouveau assoupi, enfin il ne se souvenait plus très bien, avant de se réveiller une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci sur du béton. Le sol et les murs dégageaient une certaine fraîcheur et il ne savait pas s'il frissonnait à cause de cela ou bien à cause du sort qui l'attendait. Au moins il n'était pas tout seul mais une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre alors qu'il ne reconnaissait aucun des visages présents. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, suivis de voix.

-Je suis certain qu'ils vont vous plaire. Je les ai choisi spécialement pour vous, _Madame_.

-Je n'ai besoin que 3 ou 4 beaux spécimens.

Nijimura ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou pas. Devant eux, de l'autre côté de la grille qui les tenait enfermés se tenait une femme, la trentaine avancée, ficelée dans une robe en dentelle bien trop serrée pour elle en compagnie de leur geôlier. Soudainement, l'option mort semblait beaucoup plus alléchante plutôt que de servir cette mégère. Et son regard lubrique lui donnait envie de vomir alors qu'elle le scannait de la tête au pied.

-Celui-ci, lâcha-t-elle en le désignant avec son éventail qu'il aurait aimé enfoncé dans sa gorge. Et...

Alors qu'ils discutaient du prix à négocier, d'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre. Et la personne semblait être seule.

-Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à venir ici, siffla Makoto en s'approchant du nouveau venu.

-L'un de vos prisonniers intéresse mon supérieur, répliqua sans broncher... la jeune femme.

Elle portait une longue cape noire, un tricorne richement décoré par des plumes. Son visage était fin, ses traits sévères mais il était possible de deviner qu'elle était encore jeune. Ses cheveux noir de jais étaient lisses et lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, quelques mèches cachant son front. Elle envoya quelque chose en direction du trafiquant qui l'attrapa au vol. Ce dernier siffla d'admiration devant la taille du diamant mais resta sur ses gardes.

-Comme vous le voyez, j'ai déjà une cliente et-

-Combien ?

-Plaît-il ?

-Pour combien me céderez-vous _Nijimura Shuuzo_ ?

Le sujet de conversation faillit s'étrangler. C'était donc lui qu'ils allaient marchander ?! L'inconnue écarta d'un geste sa cape et laissa voir un coffre calé sous son bras. Elle l'ouvrit et les yeux d'Hanamiya brillèrent devant les centaines de pierres précieuses et de pièces d'or qui se trouvaient dans le coffret en bois. Il se trouvait près de la beauté froide en un éclair, un sourire mièvre sur les lèvres.

-Vous pourriez même avoir quelques personnes en plus avec ceci~

Un rictus moqueur se forma sur son visage.

-Nijimura Shuuzo et tout son équipage...

Le silence plana quelques secondes avant qu'il ne répond.

-Adjugé.

-Hanamiya-san, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

-Veuillez m'excuser, _Madame,_ mais les affaire sont les affaires~

Sur ces mots, il claqua des doigts et l'un de ses hommes de main ramena la trentenaire à l'extérieur tandis qu'il invitait sa nouvelle cliente dans son bureau richement décoré. Il l'invita à s'asseoir mais elle ne l'écouta pas et préféra rester debout. Pour une fois qu'il était aimable.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir qui je suis, répondit froidement la brune. Donnez moi ce que vous me devez et vous aurez ceci.

Elle illustra ses paroles en tapotant le coffre au trésor.

-Vous les femmes êtes si impatientes, soupira Makoto avant d'appeler Furuhashi.

**-x-**

-Il y a peu de chances qu'on sorte d'ici vivant, hein ?

-J'avoue, je me suis trompé sur ce coup là, marmonna Nijimura alors qu'il enfilait une chemise.

Elle était toute neuve et sentait bon. Il était presque heureux d'avoir été acheté par cette fille. Tomasu, le cuisinier avait même pleuré de joie lorsqu'ils sont arrivés dans l'auberge où il devaient se changer.

-Mais c'est tout de même louche, tu ne trouves pas ? Ajouta Mayuzumi en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Comment elle pouvait savoir qu'on était là, tu veux dire ? Qui sait. Vu la fortune qu'elle se trimballe, elle doit avoir pas mal de connections.

Chihiro ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-C'est l'heure, vint avertir leur sauveuse.

Ils la suivirent sans demander leurs restes et rejoignirent les autres sur le pont. Beaucoup de gens circulaient sur le sol sale où eau croupie et morceaux de poissons laissés à l'abandon jonchés le sol. Il y avait 5 bateaux amarrés. Leur groupe fut divisé en deux mais Nijimura jugea bon de ne pas protester.

-Merci... de nous avoir sauvé la vie... je suppose, déclara Shuuzo en s'approchant de la brune.

-Si vous évitez de devenir l'attraction sexuelle d'une duchesse et de son vieux mari perfide et ses amis tout aussi pervers signifie vous sauvez la vie, alors il n'y a pas de quoi, se moqua-t-elle.

Le brun rit nerveusement à sa remarque. Il l'avait échappé belle on dirait. Il frissonna de dégoût en essayant de projeter enfermé dans un manoir, abusé sexuellement. Celle qui l'avait acheté se détourna de lui pour discuter avec un membre de l'équipage. Maintenant qu'il prêtait plus grande attention, il n'y avait que des femmes à son bord. Et ses hommes semblaient très enchantés à cette idée. Enfin, pas pour très longtemps. D'une voix forte et claire, elle s'adressa aux nouveaux venus.

-Je suis Kagome Hakuko et vous serez désormais sous mes ordres et celui de mon capitaine. Que les choses soient bien claires...

Elle fit une pause et posa ses yeux bleus glacials sur chaque matelot présents.

-D'où je viens, tout crime commis est puni par une décapitation. Ai-je été clair ?

-Oui, Madame ! Répondirent tous en chœur.

-Bien. Levez l'ancre, nous partons !

Après avoir levé l'ancre et hissez les voiles, le bateau quitta enfin le port et ils reprirent le chemin de la mer. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître les femmes pirates étaient aimables et aidaient les nouveaux venus dans leur tâche. Le soleil commençait à se coucher alors que l'endroit d'où il venait n'était plus qu'une mince ligne noire au loin.

-Nijimura, appela Kagome. Vous voulez remercier votre nouvelle maîtresse ?

Surpris par la question pleine de sous-entendus, il lâcha la corde qu'il tenait mais la rattrapa rapidement.

-M-Ma nouvelle maîtresse ? Bégaya le brun ses joues légèrement teintés de rose.

-Venez.

Il attacha solidement la corde au mât avant de la suivre vers la cabine. Elle y entra mais il n'y avait personne pour le moment. Hakuko prit une chaise et la plaça au milieu de la pièce. Sans vraiment se poser de questions, Shuuzo s'y assit. Mais il déchanta très vite en voyant la brune prendre ses poignées et les enchaînés, encore une fois, dans son dos.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Protesta-t-il en s'agitant.

-Ne bouge pas, trancha-t-elle en plaçant son sabre sur sa poitrine.

L'ordre le calma instantanément, figeant son corps sur place. S'il tenait à sa vie, il devait l'écouter sans broncher et sans poser de questions. Estimant qu'il avait enfin comprit sa place, elle s'empara d'un ruban noir sur le bateau où cartes et plumes à écrire s'emmêlaient pour couvrir ses yeux, le plongeant dans un noir complet.

-Elle sera bientôt là.

Complètement livré à lui-même, le jeune pirate du prendre son mal en patience. Mais le silence qui s'était installé se brisa bien vite en entendant la porte grincer dans son dos. Il ne chercha pas à retourner et attendit. Les bruits de pas étaient légers. Il frémit en sentant une main fine se poser sur son épaule. Pas de doute, c'était bien une femme qui dirigeait tout ce petit monde. Sa main se dirigea lentement vers son autre épaule et il devina qu'elle le contournait par la même occasion. Lorsque le contact fut brisé, il se rendit compte qu'il respirait plus rapidement que d'habitude et que son corps s'échauffait peu à peu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer que cette même main baladeuse se retrouva sur son cou, puis glissa sur son torse. Il se surprit à gémir en sentant le bout de ses ongles effleurer lascivement sa peau découverte.

Il avait honte, ou peut-être pas, mais il adorait ce petit jeu.

Son pouce effleura ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent un peu plus, demandant un peu plus d'attention. Mais elle ne semblait pas du même avis. Elle glissa ses doigts fins dans ses mèches brunes ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise.

-S'il vous plaît... mes mains...

Sa voix était suppliante, chaude et rauque. Il venait de découvrir qu'il était un peu masochiste sur les bords. Et cela lui plaisait énormément. Alors évidemment, elle ne le détacha dans l'immédiat. La température de son corps grimpa un peu plus en sentant un poids sur ses cuisses. Il grogna entre ses dents, à la fois frustré et satisfait en sentant une légère pression sur son érection. Une poitrine ferme et généreuse s'appuya contre son torse.

-Lorsque les mains de Shuuzo seront libres... Il devra les poser très lentement... sur mes cuisses, chuchota-t-elle tout contre son oreille.

-Oui, articula-t-il faiblement d'impatience.

Le corps tendu à l'extrême, le froid du métal quitta ses bras alors que les chaînes tombèrent sur le bois. Avec précaution, il ramena ses mains et les glissa sur le cuir qui recouvrait des cuisses qu'ils devinaient fermes. Ses narines se gonflaient du parfum de la jeune femme sur ses jambes.

-Shuuzo peut enlever le bandeau maintenant...

Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin la vue, Nijimura hésitait entre s'évanouir ou se jeter par la fenêtre derrière elle.

* * *

Voili voilou !

Oui je vous coupe au meilleur moment c: Ceci dit, j'ai l'impression d'avoir... découpé disgracieusement ce chapitre. Enfin, je voulais qu'il y ait tout de même un certain suspens!

**Moona-Neko:** T'es contente ? 8D Je suis à moitié fière de la partie avec maso!Niji mais ça suffira pour l'instant.

**Emy-nee:** Une fan d'Akashi ! Il n'y a très peu de fic sur ce domaine et je fais de nombreuses recherches pour être la plus exacte possible dans les descriptions.

**Laura-067: **Ouh la la ! Toutes tes questions me font vraiment plaisir, mais je ne peux répondre qu'à une seule question sinon, ce serait te raconter toute la fic :p Oui oui, Nijimura est bien vivant! Pour le reste, tu le verras au fil des chapitres !

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Oui, je sais je suis horriiiiiblement en retad et je m'en excuse. Faut dire qu'écrire du point de vue d'Akashi, c'est pas très évident. Surtout lorsqu'on essaye de pas faire trop dans l'extrême. Enfin, voili voilou, ce chapitre 3 !

**Rating:** M, je vais pas vous expliquer une nouvelle fois...

**Pairing:** Tous pleins de couples !

**Disclaimer:** Les personnes de KnB ne m'appartiennent pas, etc etc...

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

Akashi suivait attentivement l'index de Momoi qui glissait sur la carte, indiquant la route qu'avait empruntée Nijimura depuis son départ. La dernière fois qu'il a été vu, c'était sur le port au sud du Pays de la Pluie. De là, il devait se diriger vers le Royaume de l'Aurore pour parler affaire avec le Prince Kagami. Mais apparemment, le bateau n'aurait pas accosté là-bas. C'est comme s'il avait soudainement disparu de la circulation. L'option la plus évidente et possible était bien sûr qu'ils se soient fait attaqués et 1) ils auraient tous péris dans l'attaque ou 2) ils ont été pris en esclave. Il doutait un peu de la première option mais si la deuxième option s'avérait être vrai, les chances de les retrouver étaient minces, même s'il remuait ciel et terre, c'est-à-dire, utiliser tous ses pouvoirs pour fouiller le monde entier de fond en comble.

-Seijuro-kun... ?

C'était la voix de Satsuki qui le tira de ses réflexions. Il leva ses yeux vairons et remarqua sans problème son air inquiet, mais surtout le teint pâle qu'elle portait depuis qu'elle était rentrée.

-Va te reposer, Satsuki, lui ordonna-t-elle en faisant glisser une de ses mèches roses entre ses doigts.

-Tu devrais en faire autant, murmura-t-elle tout en roulant soigneusement la carte. Tu étais le plus proche de Shuuzo-san après tout...

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le père de Nijimura avait été le plus proche ami du sien, alors il n'était pas rare de voir le fils aîné de la famille au château. Le temps passant, ils leur arrivaient de discuter de tout et de rien, de leur cours respectif en passant par leur famille. Shuuzo avait un frère et une sœur plus jeunes que lui tandis que lui était fils unique. Hier comme aujourd'hui, le rouquin n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre envie envers son aîné. Ce dernier était presque comme un grand-frère pour lui et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il portait énormément d'affection pour les membres chefs de l'Alliance qui étaient également des amis d'enfance.

Alors les moments passés avec eux étaient un sursis dans sa vie de prince modèle, futur roi du Royaume, qu'il chérissait. Mais les exigences de son père laissèrent de nombreuses séquelles sur son comportement futur et la mort de sa mère, qui s'en était allée alors qu'il n'avait que 10 ans. Elle était son support, son soutien et la perdre avait laissé une fissure dans son âme. Cette même fissure qui aurait pu être soignée, s'était transformée en un immense fossé alors que dans la même année, sa fiancée, sa promise avait également péri dans une attaque de pirate, son corps englouti par la mer. Pour éviter toute faiblesse chez son fils, Akashi Hayato devint plus strict et plus dur, lui arrachant ainsi les joies douces de son enfant.

La fissure donna naissance à un nouvel être à part entière qui, petit à petit, prenait le pas sur son autre partie avant de l'absorber et de l'effacer à tout jamais.

Et tout cela, l'intéressé lui même en était conscient. Il n'avait pas oublié la belle époque de son innocence. Il n'oubliait jamais. Et il se servait de tout cela pour renforcer son caractère froid, dur et autoritaire. Tout comme son père.

Un rictus ironique vint s'installer sur ses lippes en pensant à tout cela après avoir raccompagné Momoi à sa chambre qui lui était assignée. Qu'il le voulait ou non, son père avait manifestement réussi son chef d'œuvre et pouvait mourir en paix, certain que l'héritier suivrait ses traces.

À peu de choses près.

Assis dans son bureau, il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'allumer une lampe à huile et se contentait des rayons de la lune pour l'éclairer. Il contempla quelques secondes l'astre de nuit, avant d'approcher une coffre en velours bleu nuit. Il ouvrit lentement et en extirpa un bijou de belle facture. Une pièce d'échec. Celui du Roi. Entièrement en rubis. L'objet des plus précieux brillait d'un magnifique rouge sang et envoyait des tâches écarlates géométriques sur les murs tapissés. Il était le seul être vivant à en connaître l'existence. Même son père n'avait jamais su qu'elle existait.

**-x-**

-Qu- Tu veux annexer le Royaume du Crépuscule pourpre ?! S'exclama Kuroko qui s'était levé brusquement de son fauteuil.

Quelques jours après l'annonce lugubre au sujet de Nijimura, Akashi avait finalement convoqué les autres Rois des Mers pour leur annoncer son projet. La majorité d'entre eux avait été choqué, mais le plus perturbé était Tetsuya. Mais Seijuro, nullement impressionné, resta imperturbable et se contenta de fixer froidement celui qui semblait s'opposer à sa future entreprise.

-Il me semble avoir très clair, Tetsuya, déclara d'une voix tranchante le jeune Seigneur.

-Tu comptes leur déclarer la guerre ?

-Si le Conseil des Anciens montre le moindre signe de résistance à me donner la Couronne, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

-C'est... Cela n'a aucun sens ! S'offusqua le bleuté.

L'espace d'un instant, Akashi serra ses lèvres, signe d'impatience et d'énervement face au comportement de Kuroko. Certes Aomine et Murasakibara étaient difficiles à gérer mais, sous ses airs d'ange et de garçon bien élevé, Tetsuya lui donnait bien du fil à retordre. De tous ses amis d'enfance, c'était celui qui n'avait pas peur de lui dire franchement les choses et de lui montrer clairement son opposition à ses décisions.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demanda calmement le maître des lieux.

-Tu le sais bien, non, vous savez tous aussi bien que moi que le seul moyen d'accéder au trône est qu'il faut posséder le médaillon du Royaume. Et dans l'état actuel des choses, il est perdu au fond des mers, reprit le jeune homme.

-Donc impossible de mettre la main sur le trône, termina Seijuro.

Un bref rire sardonique franchit ses lèvres pales.

-Dis-moi Tetsuya, comment crois-tu que mon Royaume ait pu s'étendre autant ces cinq derniers siècles ?

Cette simple question, ce ton, ce regard suffirent à faire chuter de quelques degrés la température dans la pièce, jetant un immense froid dans l'ambiance. Aomine gardait son air blasé, Murasakibara semblait toujours ennuyé, le visage de Midorima s'était figé, Kise agrippait fermement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, Momoi s'était ratatinée et semblait plus fragile que jamais. Le jeune capitaine fantôme déglutit péniblement mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette question rhétorique.

-Oui, c'est bien cela. En faisant couler du sang, répondit Akashi un sourire narquois sur le visage. Et il en va de même pour ce Royaume. Ils ont également pris des vies pour obtenir une telle puissance.

Il se leva d'un mouvement gracieux et commença à faire le tour de la table ronde d'un pas lent mais assuré.

-Mais, comme tu le dis toi-même, dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'y a personne pour diriger correctement un tel pouvoir. Du moins dans leurs contrées. Ils auront beau cherché, ils ne trouveront jamais un héritier digne de confiance pour guider leur peuple.

Pas impressionné pour un sou, Tetsuya suivait du regard le rouge qui s'approchait de lui. Il s'arrêta à son niveau et planta ses yeux céruléens dans ceux dépareillés de son souverain. Il toucha du bout des doigts le sautoir en or que portait le bleuté, avant de retourner le médaillon où étaient gravés trois fleurs : des camélias.

-Et puis... je lui ai fait une promesse. Il faut tenir ses promesses, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'estime que la Couronne me revient de droit.

-Parce que tu étais son fiancé ? Officiellement, tu n'as aucun lien avec elle, siffla Kuroko sans bouger.

Il frissonna en voyant le regard adouci qui le couvrait. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Tetsuya. A qui dois-tu ta place actuelle ? Suis-je bête... Pas seulement toi, mais vous tous.

D'un grand mouvement du bras, Akashi désigna tous les autres miracles présents, attirant désormais leurs attentions.

-Si vous êtes présents à cette table, c'est uniquement grâce à moi. Je suis sur le point de vous offrir quelque chose de plus grand encore de ce que vous possédiez déjà et j'ai besoin de votre dévouement le plus total pour cela.

D'un geste vif et rapide, il se saisit d'un couteau accroché à sa ceinture et l'envoya s'enfoncer dans l'immense carte qui tapissait le mur du fond. La lame indiqua un immense pays tout en bas, le Pays du Crépuscule Pourpre.

-Je suis sur le point d'achever le travail de mon père et de mes ancêtres alors je n'accepterais aucune rébellion. Vous savez ce qui vous attends, n'est-ce pas ?

Kise porta sa main autour de sa gorge lorsqu'il parla du châtiment et déglutit. Pendu haut et court. Ou décapité sur la place publique. Le message ne pouvait être on ne peut plus clair. Des souvenirs de son enfance lui revinrent en mémoire. Il n'était peut-être pas le seul à s'en souvenir. Des corps pendus, mises en lambeaux par les corbeaux affamés, où des vers se tortillaient là où la chair pourrissait et se décomposait doucement au soleil. L'expérience la plus traumatisante a été sûrement lorsque le corps était tombé, complètement décharné, alors que la tête se balançait encore au-dessus d'eux.

Le blond se sentit légèrement nauséeux mais se calma un peu en sentant la main fine de Momoi sur son bras. Son visage était pale mais elle tentait de le rassurer avec un sourire. Il le lui rendit doucement et reprit lentement des couleurs avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Akashi. Ce dernier continuait toujours de fixer le regard hargneux de Tetsuya avant de soupirer faiblement d'exaspération et se détourna de lui.

-Vous recevrez les prochains ordres bientôt. Vous pouvez disposer, conclut-il en reprenant sa place dans son fauteuil.

Les membres de l'Alliance quittèrent peu à peu la salle. La tension baissa d'un cran lorsqu'ils furent tous éloignés de la pièce. Akashi soupira faiblement une fois le silence revenue. Il se leva finalement avant de reprendre son couteau et sortir également. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, Midorima l'attendait, un air grave sur le visage.

-Seijuro, j'ai besoin de te parler. Seul.

Lorsque Shintaro demandait un tête à tête alors que c'était très connu qu'il ne se déplaçait presque jamais sans Takao, la situation devait être grave.

**-x-**

-Shintaro... Avec tout le respect que je te dois, ce que tu viens de me dire n'a aucun sens.

Le vert observa le fond de sa tasse de thé, sa main se refermant en poing. Il venait de lui raconter ce que la voyante avait dit à Takao puisque cela le concernait également. Il avait voulu le dire durant la réunion de la dernière fois mais ce n'était véritablement pas le moment propice.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit mais il serait temps que tu arrêtes avec toutes ces histoires de superstitions.

-Peut-être que la disparation de Shuuzo-san est un avertissement.

Il avait lâché sa sentence sans réellement réfléchir. Enfin si, un minimum. Midorima avait été également touché par la nouvelle et en voulait à la ou les personnes qui avaient enlevé, tué ou dieu-seul-sait-encore ce que les brigands avaient fait de lui. Évidemment qu'il n'y avait aucun lien entre cette gitane et le général disparu. Mais alors comment expliquer ces deux événements se déroulant le même jour ?

-Es-tu entrain de me dire que quelqu'un s'attaque à moi indirectement ? Siffla Akashi entre ses dents.

-Ce n'est pas impossible.

Un silence froid s'installa avant que le jeune Seigneur ne le brise.

-Qu'importe. Ils verront ce qu'ils gagneront à vouloir me défier.

Shintaro n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'avaler une gorgée de son thé. Son regard de jade fut néanmoins attiré par l'objet que tenait le rouge dans sa main. On aurait dit une pierre précieuse rouge. Remarquant son regard, Akashi posa finalement son bien le plus précieux au milieu de la table et laissa son subordonné admirer le petit bijou. Maintenant, ils étaient deux à connaître son existence.

-C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suppose que tu ne l'utilises pas pour jouer...

-Tu as raison, répondit le rouquin en fermant les yeux, s'installant un peu mieux dans son fauteuil en velours.

Shintaro détailla lentement le roi fait de rubis, estimant que ce petit objet devait valoir une fortune. Les finitions étaient nettes et fines et la surface très bien polie. Évidemment, il se demandait pourquoi et comment Seijuro avait un tel objet en sa possession. Même s'il se connaissait depuis l'enfance, il ne l'avait jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Shintaro, ta sœur n'a pas encore de fiancé, n'est-ce pas ?

Midorima avala de travers le cookie qu'il grignotait silencieusement. Il replaça nerveusement ses lunettes qui avaient glissé de son nez, et se racla un peu la gorge.

-Non, répondit lentement le vert.

-Je viendrais rendre une petite visite à ta famille, cela faisait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé, continua Akashi d'un ton tranquille.

-Je les préviendrais demain matin, se résigna-t-il avant de se lever. Je vais y aller. Merci pour le thé.

Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, le jeune pirate arriva finalement à sa chambre. Bizarrement Takao n'était pas là. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voit l'air accablé qui s'abbatit sur lui une fois assis sur le bord du lit. Dans les prochains jours à venir, ils allaient devoir gérer l'allégresse de ses parents, calmer l'anxiété de Fumiko et surtout, surmonter l'idée qu'Akashi sera son beau-frère.

**-x-**

Une semaine après leur petit réunion, ils reprirent finalement la voie maritime. Monté fièrement sur son cheval blanc Yukimaru, Seijuro traversait la ville, jetant un regard circulaire sur les habitants autour de lui qui s'inclinaient à son passage. Mais au loin, il aperçut une jeune fille qui le fixait intensément. Le défiait-elle du regard ? Le jeune souverain plissa légèrement les yeux. Faux. Elle ne le défiait pas.

Elle le prenait en pitié. Elle était inquiète.

Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle s'approcha de lui, ce qui provoqua la surprise de sa monture écarlate.

-Akashi-sama, vous courez vers un grand danger ! Ne faites pas ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en agrippant le pantalon du jeune souverain.

-Sei-chan !

Les choses se déroulèrent si rapidement. En un éclair, il dégaina son sabre et trancha la jeune fille à la poitrine. Le sang gicla et s'éparpilla sur le sol pavé ainsi que ses vêtements et également son cheval blanc. Son cœur battant encore dans ses oreilles, l'adrénaline dans son sang s'évapora peu à peu alors qu'il méprisait le corps désormais sans vie à ses pieds. Des gardes qui patrouillaient en ville s'approchèrent rapidement et transportèrent le corps, désormais habitués à effectuer le sale boulot.

-Sei-chan, tout va bien ? S'empressa Reo qui avait été à ses côtés durant la brève scène.

Il se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête en guise de réponse avant de ranger son épée et de continuer sa route. Une fois arrivé au port, il se dépêcha de nettoyer Yukimaru et changea de chemise une fois dans sa cabine. Le calme enfin revenu, il se rendit finalement compte qu'il venait de tuer la gitane qu'avait mentionnée Midorima l'autre soir. Les mains posées sur son bureau, il regarda dans le vide quelques secondes avant de suivre les lignes tracées au compas. Ses yeux vairons s'arrêtèrent sur le pays qu'il cherchait tant à conquérir. Bientôt le monde entier sera à ses pieds. Parce qu'il était le Roi absolu. Rien ni personne ne pouvaient lui tenir tête.

**-x-**

_L'odeur du sang lui collait à la peau. À ses vêtements, ses cheveux. L'air était épais et lourd comme du sang. Du sang partout. Comme si son corps était entièrement imbibé du liquide écarlate. Peu importe où il posait les yeux, tout était rouge. Absolument rouge. Les bruits, un compact brouhaha flou, s'éclaircirent peu à peu, laissant place à un silence oppressant. _

_Tous ses sens en alerte, il tenta de marcher mais ses pieds étaient lourds comme du plomb. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'il se tenait dans une mer de sang. Ignorant ce détail glauque, il fit un autre pas, puis un autre avant de s'arrêter subitement en apercevant une petite silhouette à deux mètres devant lui. Le temps d'un battement d'un cil, la personne disparut mais il ressentit une intense mais brève douleur à la poitrine. Un liquide chaud et poissonneux glissa le long de son torse sous sa chemise. Il retint un hoquet de surprise en voyant un couteau enfoncé profondément dans son cœur. Le goût du fer s'immisça dans sa bouche. _

_-Seijuro n'a pas oublié sa promesse, n'est-ce pas ? _

**-x-**

Le corps en sueur, haletant bruyamment, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sa main se crispait étroitement sur le drap blanc qui le recouvrait au niveau du torse. Son cœur cognait lourdement dans sa poitrine, vrillant ses tympans. Le corps tremblant, Akashi fixa le plafond en bois au-dessus de son lit durant plusieurs minutes. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant été secoué par un cauchemar. Et ce n'était pas le fait qu'il allait mourir qu'il le perturbait le plus mais la présence de sa fiancée défunte. Serait-ce donc elle la faucheuse qu'il l'emmènerait de l'autre côté de la ligne lorsque son heure sonnera ?

Voyant plus clair désormais, il s'assit lentement et ramena ses cheveux en arrière, dégageant un peu son front. Les bruits de la mer et les éclats de voix des matelots à l'extérieur lui rappelèrent bien qu'il était dans le monde des vivants. Sa main glissa lentement sur son torse, là où le couteau devait être planté. Bien que ce ne fusse qu'un simple songe, la sensation avait été des plus réelle. Il soupira d'exaspération avant de se lever finalement pour s'habiller. Alors qu'il enfilait sa chemise, on frappa à la porte.

-Sei-chan, je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner, annonça joyeusement Reo en entrant dans la cabine.

-Merci Reo.

Le grand profita quelques secondes de la vue que lui offrait son capitaine avant de poser le plateau sur la table. Il haussa cependant un sourcil en voyant le visage en entier de son supérieur.

-Tu es bien pale ce matin Sei-chan. Il faut ouvrir les rideaux de temps en temps !

Illustrant ses paroles avec les gestes, il se dirigea vers les rideaux pour les écarter vivement laissant la lumière baigner la pièce. Un bruit de verre qui se brisa l'obligea à faire volte-face et il vit enfin, Seijuro se tenir la tête, sa tasse de thé en milles morceaux à ses pieds.

-Sei-chan... ?

Une main posée sur son œil gauche. Dès lors que les rayons de soleil entrèrent en contact avec sa pupille dorée, une vive douleur s'empara de lui. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de d'aiguilles transperçaient son œil. Ses oreilles sifflaient horriblement, sa tête prête à exploser. Les cris de de désespoir de son bras droit ne l'atteignaient pas. Il se tourna au hasard et une lumière immense l'aveugla avant qu'il ne sombre dans des ténèbres bien sombre.

* * *

Et hop!

Alors alors, vos impressions? Plus j'avance et plus je me dis que cette fic va être longue ._. **Emy-nee:** Tu sauras tout cela dans le chapitre suivant :p

**Laura-067:** Tout comme Emy-nee, toutes tes réponses se trouveront au chapitre suivant ! ( que j'essayerais d'écrire rapidement )

**Moona-neko:** Je te déteste c:

N'oubliez pas les petits reviews !


End file.
